I'm A Monster (Zero Kiryu)
by OrangeForMikey
Summary: 'I'm a monster.' Mia Kiyouya hears the mysterious voice in her visions. But who is the lonely voice haunting her every night? Mia is a seventeen year old psychic with no knowledge of the whereabouts of her parents, and no one to turn to for help. With a new force threatening Cross Academy, Mia must team up with Zero Kiryu and risk losing everything...including herself. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm A Monster

'I'm a monster.' I jolted upright from my peaceless slumber. The sad, yet vicious male voice from my dream still lingered in my mind. The boy sounded...alone. 'I'm a monster.' I sighed and slid the blankets off my pale legs and swung them over the side of the bed. I knew my dream wasn't a dream, but a vision. I had them often...because I was a psychic.

I began having visions when I was a young child. "It's your imagination, Mia," my father would always say to me when the little black haired girl came running to tell him about her scary dreams. Not until the "dreams" began coming true did my parents realise that there was something more to their terrified little girl's fears. I was psychic. Both of my parents mysteriously went missing when I was 7 years old. They went to see some Hunters and never came back.

My father was a strong man with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was kind and was like by many. My mother was a fair haired woman with bright silver eyes like mine. She was beautiful and cared for everyone deeply. I never had visions of my parent's whereabouts or even their faces after they disappeared even though I had tried to for years. It was like they were lost, and eventually the Hunters and the human authorities gave up their search for my parents and declared them deceased.

I rubbed my tired silver eyes and reached onto my bedside table for the medication bottle prescribed to me for Insomnia. No more visions tonight. I needed my sleep because tomorrow I was to begin classes at a new school: Cross Academy. My nanny had suggested it, and I had reluctantly agreed to end my homeschooling and begin classes at a real school with real people. I was seventeen and had never been to a real school, but I didn't mind. I knew all I needed to know, and I didn't need friends to keep me occupied. I had music and books for that and I had been content for years.

Soon, the artificial sleep consumed me and I fell into an empty slumber. This was just a night in the life of me, Mia Kiyouya.

'I'm a monster.'


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except my O/C. **

Chapter 2: Lavender and Silver

The next morning, I literally rolled out of bed. I felt as exhausted as the night before, but I still managed to get myself showered and dressed in casual jeans and a top. I barely brushed my long black hair before I grabbed my packed bags and hauled them to the car. "Goodbye," My nanny hugged me tightly. I will admit that I was a bit sad to be leaving her. "I'll see you soon," I said, smiling a little at the elderly woman who had raised me. I plopped into the back seat of the car and looked out the window to get a last glimpse of my home before I went away for months. I put headphones in and listened to Lindsey Stirling as loud as my eardrums would allow without permanent damage. I soon felt my eyelids getting heavy, so I allowed myself to sleep until I arrived at the school.

I saw a flash of purple. It was actually more like lavender. It reminded me of the sweet smelling herb my mother used to grow in her garden. Then a flash of silver. 'I'm a monster.'

I awoke with a start. I must have been talking in my sleep or something, because when I opened my eyes, the driver was staring at me with a worried expression. When he saw I was awake, he averted his gaze quickly as if nothing had car had stopped, and to my right I could see a large metal gate guarding a castle of a school. Good God. It was amazing. The driver got my bags out and said farewell to me before driving off and leaving me standing in front of the large gates in awe. There was a man standing at the gates. Was he waiting for me? "Hello, my dear!" He squealed. He wore a poncho and glasses, and his honey coloured hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He have off a slight fatherly vibe. "I'm Headmaster Cross! Welcome to Cross Academy! Come in, come in!" He took my bags and ushered me inside the gates, then he hurriedly closed them behind me.

He began rambling on about the Day Class rules and the Night Class and about his adopted children. All I caught was "Yuki is in the Night Class now," Before I tuned him out completely. I didn't particularly care about rules and such since I had no intention of doing anything I wasn't supposed to. I also had no intention of degrading myself by gawking at the vampires in the Night Class. My parents had many Hunter friends before they disappeared, so I knew the basics about Hunting and vampires. I wasn't as oblivious as some girls. I knew vampires were manipulative and indifferent.

The Headmaster led me into the school and into an office I assumed was his. It was warm and homey. He sat down at his desk and folded his hands, then leaned his chin on them as he observed me. It made me a little uncomfortable, so I avoided eye contact with the happy man. Headmaster Cross squealed again and I flinched in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"My beautiful son!" He stood up and held his arms out toward a figure coming in the door. I saw the same lavender and silver colours as before, but this time I wasn't having a vision. My vision was standing right in front of me with a scowl and crossed arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tour Guide

"This is my son, Kiryu Zero. Zero, this is Kiyouya Mia," Headmaster Cross beamed at Zero. Zero's lavender eyes scanned me suspiciously. "Hello," I said flatly. He just nodded once. "Zero! Daddy missed you!" Headmaster leapt for Zero, who easily moved aside and let the headmaster land on his back in the floor. "We're not really related," Zero snapped, running a hand through his silver locks. Hearing his voice sent shivers up my spine, and I managed to keep a cool composure.

'I'm a monster.' I heard the voice in my head. Surely that voice hadn't been Zero's...Reflected in his lavender eyes was the sadness that had echoed in his voice, and that revealed what I already knew. I had seen Zero in my visions. I felt a twinge of pity before I masked that emotion as usual.

"Such a stickler for details!" Headmaster waved off Zero's anger. He stood up and straightened his glasses, then turned to me. "Your uniform is on my desk. If you'll get changed please, Zero will show you all around Cross Academy!" Headmaster said, beaming at Zero. Zero crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall by the door, giving me a look that I took as 'Get your ass moving.' He wasn't very patient. I took the black uniform and went into the Headmaster's bathroom. The room was small and cozy, with red walls and a lacy shower curtain. This man seemed to be a big fan of decor, not that I had expected anything less from the Headmaster.

I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. The black blazer fit perfectly, as did the skirt and shoes. It was almost creepy how the Headmaster knew my exact size down to the socks. I came back into the Headmaster's office, where he was at his desk once again. "You look too adorable!" He said, leaning his head on his hands. "Zero, if you will," Headmaster motioned to the door. Zero opened it and motioned for me to leave, so I obliged and went out into the hallway.

The tour Zero gave me was sufficiently awkward. He didn't say much, nor did I. It didn't matter to me, as I was in my own world of thoughts anyway. Was he really the visions I was having? I doubted it. Zero seemed cold and distant, yet content being that way. The boy I had heard sounded lonely. I could never imagine Zero showing that level of emotion. Or any level of emotion. When the tour was finished, he showed me where the girl's dorms were.

Since I had started late, I would have my own room. Perfect. The last thing I needed was some strange girl telling everyone I popped pills before bed and woke up thrashing around. Zero turned to me and shoved a hand in his pocket, studying me intently. "Don't be stupid and break curfew," he snapped, his hard eyes boring into mine. "I'll keep that in mind," I retorted indifferently, unlocking my door. Headmaster had already explained to me the risk the Night Class posed at night. One whiff of blood and they were in a frenzy. "Thanks for the tour," I said, then abruptly closed the door in his face. The last thing I saw of him was the lavender of his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aidou, Aidou

Six in the morning came way too early. I was relieved, however, that my sleeping pill had done it's job and lurred me into a dreamless, vision less sleep. That was almost comforting. I slammed my hand down on the alarm to quiet it's beeping. I forced myself to get up and shower, but I let my raven hair fall in natural waves down my back to keep from having to actually attempt to style it. My uniform was on, my hair was at least presentable, and I was ready. I couldn't deny that I was nervous about this school. I knew the work wouldn't pose as a challenge, but I had never done well at making friends. I was exceptionally different, and that seemed to alarm most people. I slipped my bag over my shoulder and left the girl's dormitory to head to class.

Fortunately, I'm not too directionally challenged and was able to remember where to go for my class Zero had shown me last night. I entered the classroom and froze. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the new girl. The teacher peered at me over his glasses. "Ah, Miss..." He trailed off. "Kiyouya Mia," I replied curtly, my eyes flicking around the room. Everyone was staring. Almost everyone, that is. Zero had his eyes glued to his desk and his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, Miss Kiyouya," The teacher, who's name plate on his desk said Mr. Shizuki, began. "Welcome to Cross Academy," he handed me a text book. "You may take a seat next to Mr. Kiryu seeing as Miss Cross has transferred out," Mr. Shizuki motioned to the empty seat beside Zero. He never even glanced at me as I sat down beside him, so I didn't acknowledge him either. I stayed quiet throughout the entire lesson, occasionally stealing glances at Zero. His desk must have been extremely interesting, because his eyes remained on it the entire class.

The professor dismissed us, and as I rose, I finally heard him speak. "You'll need these," Zero slammed notes down on the desk in front of me, then he picked up his book and left the room before I could mutter a thank you. I slipped the notes into my book and prepared for the next lesson, my mind still on the silver haired boy. The rest of the day went by slowly. I knew basically everything the professors were teaching. I guess being homeschooled had it's advantages.

After my final class ended, I gathered my books and headed in the direction of the girl's dorm. Apparently while I was lost in my thoughts, I took a wrong turn somewhere in the massive school. It was getting dark, so it must have been way past curfew by now. "Hello," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and my eyes met those of a blonde boy. His eyes were strikingly blue, but I wasn't blind. I noticed a flash of red as the young vampire blinked. The boy wore a white uniform. I could tell merely by the way he stood he was a Night Class Vampire, and a powerful one at that. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Hanabusa Aidou." The corner of his mouth tilted upward.

I took a step back calmly. "Hello, I'm Kiyouya Mia," I said politely. Aidou Hanabusa took one step forward, but suddenly he was standing right in front of me. I had a good head. I knew not to panic, because that was what he wanted. That was what all vampires wanted. "May I say, you do smell...delectable," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you charming?" I remarked sarcastically, instinctively pulling my hair over my shoulders to shield my neck. "Lord Kaname has informed me that you are aware of our...circumstances," The sinister looking boy licked his lips. I stood my ground. "Yes," I leaned away and moved one foot behind me to take another step back, but my right foot wouldn't budge. I glanced down and knew I was done for. My right foot was frozen to the concrete. Damn aristocrats and their fancy powers. My books were knocked from my hands as one of Aidou's fists tangled in my hair, jerking my head to the side roughly to expose my neck. I felt his breath on my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. Monsters come in all shapes and sizes, and this time it took the form of Aidou Hanabusa.

I heard a click.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Holidays! Please review! ^_^

Chapter 5: My Saviour

I opened my eyes at the sound. Who would have a gun on school grounds? Behind Hanabusa, I could see Zero standing there. He had a silver pistol pointed to the back of Hanabusa's head, ready to fire. I kept my mouth shut. "Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden, vampire," Zero growled, the venom obvious in his words. I could tell Zero personally didn't like Hanabusa anyways, so he was more than happy to put a gun to the vampire's head. "Don't tempt me to put a bullet straight through your skull," he continued, not once wavering or lowering his gun. Hanabusa's smile never faded a bit. "You're ruining all the fun we were having, Kiryu." Hanabusa pushed me away suddenly.

I stumbled back a little and realised my foot had been unfrozen as well. "Dorm," Zero snapped at me, jerking his thumb in the direction behind him but not taking his sinister, violet eyes off Hanabusa. I shot Zero a thankful look before I turned and hurried the way he had come. I didn't care about my books scattered on the ground; I only cared about getting the hell out of there. I had never run so fast in my life.

I got back to my dorm out of breath. I was shaking, but I was proud of myself. I hadn't shown Hanabusa how much he terrified me, although I had been somewhere between pissing myself and having a heart attack. However, I was also angry at myself. I had allowed myself to be put in danger, and I couldn't do anything but stand there helpless. Helpless was one word I hated, especially when describing myself.

In an attempt to calm myself, I showered and changed into pajama shorts and a tee shirt. There was a brisk knock at my door, and I froze. I made no noise. What if it was Hanabusa Aidou coming to finish what he started?

"Open the door," Zero growled from the other side. I sighed in relief and opened it. He wasn't a threat. He thrust my books into my hands and stepped around me into my room.

"Sure, come in," I mumbled sarcastically and closed the door. "Thank you for everything," I said as I set the book on a computer desk. Zero didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't as indifferent as he led on. If he was, why would he have given me notes and saved my life? He stood with his back to me. After all, he had been my saviour tonight.

"Zero?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Can you stop giving me the silent treatment and say 'you're welcome' like a decent human-" I stopped. His fists clenched and I watched as the muscles in his back tensed. "Zero?" I asked again. I kept my distance. He could be crazy for all I knew about him. He doubled over, one hand clutching his stomach, the other either clutching his head or his throat. It was hard to tell since I was behind him. He was sick?

I moved swiftly across the room to his side and placed a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" I asked. He put a hand over his face and remained like that for a moment until he eventually composed himself. "Fine," he pushed past me and swiftly left my room. What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bloodlust

Over the next week, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Zero. Was he sick and just keeping it a secret so no one worried? Had it just been an adrenalin thing? I made sure to watch him in class and when he was doing his Disciplinary Committee duties, but he seemed completely normal. Well, normal for Zero.

It was past curfew, but being my nocturnal self, I was out and about. When I came here, I had no intention of breaking rules in any form, but now it was becoming natural. I hated staying cooped up in my room, and I began having extremely vivid dreams haunted by vampires. Their blood red eyes and blood stained fangs were etched into my mind permanently.

I was walking about the grounds, taking in how calm the school grounds seemed to be at night. There were no screaming girls, no obnoxious laughter. Nothing but the dark and the stars.

I heard Zero's voice break the deafening silence. He seemed to be arguing with someone. I peeked around the corner of a wall and listened. "Shouldn't you be getting to class, Kuran?" Zero snapped. He again had the pistol raised, but this time it was pointed at Kaname Kuran. "You're so scary...Mr. Disciplinary Committee," Kaname said. Even when he was being sarcastic, he never seemed to lose that polite tone to his voice that made everyone respect him so. Kaname turned and left, taking with him Hanabusa and a red haired vampire who I came to know was called Akatsuki. Of course Hanabusa was there causing a disturbance. Zero didn't lower his gun until the trio was out of sight. I heard him sigh tiredly. "Get over here," he said.

Shit. I hesitated, hoping he was speaking to someone else. But no one else would be idiotic enough to be out at this hour. "Are you deaf, Mia?" He snapped, turning toward where I was pressed with my back against the wall. I sighed and stepped into the open, crossing my arms over my chest. "Sorry. Couldn't sleep," I crossed my arms. He shook his head and took a step closer to me, tucking his gun back in his jacket. At least I knew he wouldn't shoot me.

"Did you not listen to me? Don't break curfew. Did you not learn the other night? Are you that stupid?" He growled.

I was getting angry myself. "No, And I don't appreciate you insinuating that I am," I snapped, keeping my ground.

"You obviously are if you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations," Zero said, grabbing my arm roughly.

"Come on," he drug me toward the girl's dorms. I rolled my eyes and obliged, but neither of us spoke as I unlocked my door. I stepped inside and crossed my arms.

"Don't leave again, or you'll regret it," He threatened, shooting me a glare before closing my door. I sighed and sat on my bed. As I put on my pajamas, I thought about what a prick Zero was. I took a sleeping pill and pulled the blankets over me, and I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

There were no classes today. I dressed in casual jeans and a shirt, then pulled an army green jacket on. I headed out onto the grounds to explore since it was an extremely beautiful day. I came to a wooded area outside the grounds. It was nice get away from the noisy school and get some peace. I had always adored the woods, no one could hurt you there. I squinted a bit when I came to a small clearing. Was there someone there? A person? I got a little closer to get a better view of the unidentified person. He was sitting against a large tree, and he wasn't moving. His elbows were on his knees, and his head was in his hands. "Zero, what are you doing?" I asked the silver haired boy.

His head snapped up. His eyes were a colour I knew all too well...red. "Zero, your eyes..." I trailed off.

He was a vampire. "Leave," he growled. He clutched his throat as if it was painful to even talk. I had seen many vampires do that when they were thirsty. "Go!" He shouted, his body jerking forward the slightest bit as he spoke. I knew what was happening to Zero. I had seen it before. Bloodlust.

I crouched down next to him. "Zero, I'm not leaving," I said as I watched him. The very least I could do was make sure he was okay. He had saved my ass, after all.

"I'll hurt you!" He snapped, but his voice told me otherwise. I knew he was probably right, of course.

"I'm a monster."

My mind flashed back to my vision, and I felt my stomach turn as I looked down at the writhing boy against the tree. 'I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster.' But Zero was not a monster. To me, he was as human as I was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Blood and Bloody Rose

I moved beside the vampire and got on my knees. "Zero, you need blood," I said. "Do you have any tablets with you?" I asked. I had to admit I was worried. I knew that in Zero's state, they probably wouldn't have any effect, but it would be worth a try.

"No," was all he said. I knew then what was going to have to happen, and I knew I was probably an idiot. But Zero was in pain. I slipped my jacket off and pulled my hair to the side. Zero was somewhat my friend, right? I wanted to help him as he had helped me the other night.

"Drink, or I'll go get someone," I threatened seriously. "Zero, I will. You think I'm lying?" Zero's red eyes met my silver ones for a brief moment before he grabbed my arms and swiftly turned us so we were standing and my back was pinned against the tree trunk. "Are you stupid, Mia?" He had asked me that a lot lately. "Just do it," I growled.

His expression softened. "You don't know me, so don't bother worrying about me," I said a little harsher than I intended. I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He pushed a few stray strands of hair away from my neck before he bent his head down.

I knew Zero never wanted to hurt anyone. After all, he had come to the abandoned woods to be alone while he writhed in pain and suffered. That must be the worst, being alone while you have to go through excruciating pain. Zero wasn't alone now.

I felt his tongue trace a vein on my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. I had always been terrified of needles, so I was more than terrified of two fangs piercing my flesh. I felt sharp pain in my neck, and then it wasn't so bad. A few seconds after I could hear Zero drinking, something happened. It was like I was standing inside my own head, but I wasn't alone;

Zero was there. I heard a girl's voice. I looked to my left and tried my best to keep my surprise hidden from Zero. In the corner of the black room we were standing in, there was a bed. I could see it, and I could see Zero. He looked pained, and I watched as he brought his own pistol to his head. I immediately wanted to stop him, to run to him and push the gun away. I knew I couldn't. I was merely a shadow looking on from the dark corner of my own mind. From here, I could read the words "Bloody Rose" on the barrel. There was a knock, and a short brown haired girl came crashing in and I was brought back into what was really happening.

Zero's fangs retracted from my neck. I prayed that he hadn't really been with me in my vision, and that I had imagined he was in the vision with me. I heard a click and opened my eyes. Zero's mouth was still stained with my blood and his eyes were lavender once again, but he had the Bloody Rose pointed straight at my chest. "What are you?" He asked, but his tone didn't match the one of hatred and anger he had used on Hanabusa and Kaname. He sounded...hurt? Betrayed?

'I'm a monster.'


	8. Chapter 8: New Pasts

Chapter 8: New Pasts

I crossed my arms. I felt nauseous from either losing blood or from Zero finding out about me. "Put that thing away and I'll tell you," My eyes flickered from his to the gun, and I kept my voice straight despite the fear. That was one thing I was good at: Hiding my emotions. He reluctantly shoved the gun back under his jacket into a pocket and crossed his arms. "I'm technically human," I began, looking down at splatters of blood that stained the grass and fall leaves. "I'm a psychic," I stole a glance at Zero. "You're lying," he reached for his gun again.

"I'm not lying! What the hell?" I questioned.

"Psychics see the future, but you just looked at my past," he said. I froze. That vision had already happened? I felt dizzy, so I leaned back against the tree. I was seeing the past now, too?

"Well it's never happened before," I snapped. I slipped my jacket back on since my neck wasn't bleeding anymore. If no one saw the two small puncture wounds, they would never guess something happened. "See you later," I said and turned to leave.

I took a few steps before I sighed and turned around. Despite the fact that moments ago Zero had a gun pointed at my heart, I wanted to help him still. "If you need me, you know where I am," I said. He knew what it meant. If he needed blood, I'd provide. Zero was basically a good person. I'd help him. He just stared at me as if trying to comprehend everything that just happened in the last five minutes. I was too, but I was less obvious about it. I turned and went back to my room to take a shower and get the smell of blood off me before the Night Class got a whiff. Did Zero hate me now?

I was physically drained from earlier, so I had no trouble getting to sleep that night. I did have trouble staying asleep, however.

I saw Zero. The room was dim, almost like a dungeon of some sort. But with Zero, there was...Zero? No, it wasn't Zero. This boy's hair was a little longer, and he was dressed in different clothes than Zero. I couldn't hear what they were saying, only bits and pieces. "Ichiru..." I heard Zero say.

"Drink," the other voice said back. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I watched as Zero leaned over and sunk his teeth into his brother's neck. Both boys were already covered in blood. I wondered what bloody incident must have occurred previously. I watched as the life drained from Zero's twin's eyes, and something seemed to leave Zero's eyes as well: The last shred of humanity he had desperately been trying to keep his grasp on.

'I'm a monster.'

I shot up out of bed and ran my hands through my hair. Okay, I was done sleeping. The clock said four in the morning, but I quickly dressed and opened my door quietly. I slipped out and headed off to find the library, where I could find my sanctuary in books for the rest of the night.

I found a book on psychics and settled into a large chair to read. These books said nothing about envisioning someone's past. That wasn't exactly a common thing apparently. Did that mean I wasn't a psychic? If I wasn't a psychic, I didn't know what I was. Perhaps I was just a different kind of psychic. That was another thing I was good at: Being different.

When I was a young child, I remember my father telling me, "Mia, don't ever think for one second that your gift is a burden. You can use it to help people if you choose. You're always going to be special to me. Just remember that, okay?" Then he kissed the top of my head. My mind stayed on my father. Wherever he was, I wondered what he thought of me now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Toga Yagari

It had been three days since I let Zero drink my blood. Things had been as awkward between us as they usually were, so that was a bit comforting.

I wanted to talk to someone about my visions. Not Zero. I decided to see the Headmaster. He was the only other option, and he seemed understanding enough. I found my way to his office door and raised my hand to knock, but I stopped when I heard voices. "The second one of those Night Class students bares a fang at me, they're dust," A slightly gruff voice said.

"Don't be so dramatic, Yagari! Have a cookie!" That was obviously Headmaster Cross. Yargari, as in Toga Yagari the vampire Hunter? Why would he be teaching the Night Class? I heard a crash, and I assumed it was a tray of cookies hitting the ground. "Focus!" The gruff voice snapped.

"Right, sorry," Headmaster sighed.

"I'm assuming you've heard?" Yagari asked. I heard a chair creak as he sat down.

"Yes," Headmaster actually sounded serious. "But there are no leads on who is starting the army, Toga. We cannot jump to conclusions," he said. What army could they be talking about?

"What we need to do is get some hunters in here that are experienced in blowing Level E's off the face of the Earth," Yagari said. Someone was starting an army of Level E's? Level E's were the most dangerous form of a vampire. They started off as humans bitten by pure bloods, but they soon turned nasty. They were barely human by the time the change took it's toll. They would kill without thinking about it if it got them the smallest taste of blood. Someone was making an army. That could take out the whole school in a matter of hours.

"That would alarm the students," Headmaster Cross said. "It is better if they don't know, and that includes Zero and Mia. They're the only Day Class students with any idea about Level E's, but they would act irrationally. Especially Zero," I listened to his words. So his plan was to keep the students, including Zero and I, in the dark and hope an army of Level E's didn't bust down the school gate and murder everyone? I had heard enough. I turned and started back down the hallway where Zero should be patrolling. I did not trust Cross Kaien.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review so I know if I'm doing good things! Thanks! ^_^

Chapter 10: The Night Class

I found Zero leaning against a wall watching a large flood of girls pressing themselves against the gate that led to the Night Class. I wondered if those girls realised they were making complete fools of themselves by making scenes over the Night Class. Not to mention, they were inflating the vampires' already huge egos.

Zero pushed off the wall lazily and headed to the girls, obviously agitated by their annoying obsession with the Night Class. I'm not sure what he said, but the group of girls looked frightened and immediately moved back so the Night Class could pass. It didn't take long before they were screaming and swooning as the Night Class approached. First was Hanabusa, who was holding up a hand and pretending to shoot girls. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be attractive or if he was just an idiot. Next was a girl and boy, both with striking good looks. The girl had red pigtails, and the boy had reddish brown hair. Both were munching on something that appeared to be candy. I couldn't help but wonder if they were models. Then Akatsuki came strolling through looking uninterested in the sea of girls screaming his name. He had his hands shove in his pants pockets cooly. Then came a girl who had sad eyes and beautiful honey colored hair. I wondered what he story was, why she looked so sad. I could hear boys screaming "Ruka!"

At the very end was Kaname Kuran, and on his arm was the girl I had seen in my vision. Her hair was long now, but I knew that was her. I heard people calling her name, which I found was Yuki. She was the adopted daughter Cross had been telling me about. I put it all together in my head. She had turned vampire and switched classes. She locked eyes with me for a moment and smiled. I couldn't bring myself to smile back, but I felt thankful for her. She had saved Zero from himself in my vision.

I stared back until some one grabbed my arm and pulled. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with the Night Class as well," Zero's light eyes clashed with mine. I pulled my arm away. "Oh, please," I said. "I was looking for you. I have to talk to you," My expression must have seemed urgent, because he nodded and headed off in another direction, so I followed him. He led me to the boy's dorms and he unlocked his door and let me in. This was the last place I expected Zero to bring me, and I assumed no one could hear us in here. His room didn't have many personal belongings. There was a bed, a night table, and a closet. I glanced around before my gaze landed back on Zero. "Someone is making an army of Level E's," I blurted out. I figured I should just get straight to the point. I trusted Zero. He had saved my ass once since I got here, so I had no reason not to trust him. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "How do you know?" He asked.

"I heard Headmaster Cross talking to Yagari Toga," I said, crossing my arms. Zero crossed the room and sat on the leaned his elbows on his knees and looked down, thinking. "They weren't going to tell either of us," I continued. "But the way I see it, we have a right to know what's happening in this school," I leaned against the wall. Zero seemed lost in thought, so we both stayed quiet for a few minutes. Every time I saw Zero, he seemed more and more...wounded? "Did you know," he began, and there was a long pause. "I used to be a level E?" He finished.

"Used to be?" I questioned, definitely caught off guard. At least he was opening up a bit. He nodded.

"I drank from a pure blood," he raked a hand down his pale face. "So I'm no longer falling to a level E. I've stabilised," He looked at me as if he was awaiting judgement. I just looked at him and nodded understandingly. I didn't really know what to say to him. I was never good in awkward emotional situations. There was a long silence. "I want to learn to fight like a Hunter. If it comes down to it, I want to be able to help," I finally said. "I know you can teach me." He looked at me, and for the first time, I saw Zero smile.


End file.
